Candy Cane Cutie
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: When Seto sees the outfit Joey must wear at his job handing out candy canes, he decides he MUST get Joey to work for him. Joey decides he's going to make them a decent Christmas dinner, and then they exchange gifts. ...And some kisses.


Candy Cane Cutie

"I don't see why we have to go see Santa every year. You send him a letter every year, doesn't he get that?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother and scowled. "I know there's no such thing as Santa, big brother. You don't have to sound so disdained."

"Then _why_ are we going to go see Santa?" Seto asked in annoyance. "I hate the mall and I hate waiting in line for you to list off to Santa what you—" He cut himself off in surprise, then narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Clever. Very clever. You know, you _could_ just write me a list of what you want."

"I know." The boy smiled. "But I need to get you out of the office and into public _somehow._"

"Why you little—"

"Thank ya for comin'! Here's your candy cane!"

Both Kaibas looked up in surprise. They recognized that voice. It belonged to a certain blond puppy that couldn't keep his mouth shut for the life of him. Mokuba's jaw dropped. The brunet hurried to cover his brother's eyes.

Joey was dressed up as… as… a _girl._ He had on a bright red velvet dress with a gathered bodice and sequins on the seams. The skirt of the dress only came down to his mid thigh and was forced outward and upward with a lot of white lace with a trim checkered with colors of white, red, and green, appearing cute but sexy at the same time. Around his waist was a tiny white apron with eyelet lace trim and little candy canes embroidered on it. A tiny green bowtie with white polka dots on it and a candy cane appliqué sewn to the center of it was placed at the top center of the bodice.

His legs were covered by red- and white-striped stockings that came up to his thighs with red satin bows at the top, leaving only a few inches of bare skin between his skirt and his stockings. Covering his feet and calves was a pair of red boots with white laces and topped with fur trim. His hands were covered by red velvet marabou trim hand warmers with a white satin ribbon attaching them to the blond's middle fingers. Topping off the outfit was an adorable red Santa hat, the pompom hanging over his shoulder adorably as he offered the children leaving some candy canes.

Mokuba pulled the hand over his eyes away, mouth still gaping open. "_Joey?_"

The blond turned in surprise, blinking innocently, before blushing brightly. This was soon followed by all of the blood draining from his face. "M-Mokuba! Kaiba!" He dropped some of the candy canes on the floor in his surprise. The sound of the hard candy breaking on the floor seemed to draw him out of his stunned state, and he turned and bent to pick them up.

Seto whimpered as this gave him a good view of the bottom half of the blond's lace covered ass. "Oh my God."

Joey turned back to them quickly, blush back in place. "What're ya doin'-? Aren't you guys a little old t' be seein' Santa!?"

"Aren't you a little too male to be wearing a dress?" the raven-haired boy countered, raising an eyebrow. "I mean seriously, what the he—"

The blond slapped his hand over Mokuba's mouth and scowled. "I swear, if ya say one word that shouldn't be in a single-digit kid's vocabulary, I'll give ya a tongue piercing with a candy cane, and it'll hurt." He shot a glare at the elder Kaiba as well. "And that goes for _you_ too. …Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Seto blinked at him, confused by the sudden concern. He was also troubled by the question.

The dress-clad boy frowned, reaching into his bodice and pulling out a clean white handkerchief with holly embroidered on the corners. "I can't believe you— Can't ya tell when ya have a bloody nose?" he asked, pressing the cloth beneath his nose to catch the blood. "And you're s'posed t' be a CEO."

"Joey, is he okay?" a girl in an elf costume nearly as provocative as Joey's asked in concern. "Do you need a first-aid kit?"

"Oh, no, it's fine—" he answered, leading the brunet to the side of the line. "Could ya hand out candy canes for me, Sheena? I'll take care of this real quick."

Seto blinked at him for a moment before reaching up and placing his hand over the blond's. "What are you doing here, puppy? And… in a dress?"

"I'm workin'. What does it look like?" Joey asked, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout as he concentrated on trying to stop the brunet's bloody nose. "Not everyone gets t' run a business as a career, moneybags."

"But still, why the dress?"

"Oh. …I… bring more customers this way." The blond blushed.

The CEO raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I… see."

The puppy's eyes widened as he saw his manager walking over and looked up at the brunet worriedly. "I hafta get back t' handin' out candy canes, so—"

"Joey, if you're not going to hand out candy canes, go make yourself useful and help 'Santa' with the brats," the raven-haired man ordered, glaring at the long line of children. He shot the CEO Joey was tending to a glare as well. "If he's not dying, he's not worth stopping work for. Now get back to work, I'm keeping you overtime two hours."

"But there aren't even kids here then!" the blond exclaimed, frowning. "Rioshima, that's not fair!"

"I'll make it three," Rioshima warned, and the puppy found it in his best interest to listen.

"Okay." He turned back to Seto, frowning in concern, and grabbed his hand to press the handkerchief close. "Hold that there until the bleedin' stops. Don't worry about gettin' the hankie back, 'kay? Just throw it away or somethin'. I'll just go buy a new one, or somethin'. Um…" He shot his manager a nervous frown. "It… was nice seein' you and Mokuba."

Seto felt his eyebrow twitch as Rioshima gave the blond a spank, making the puppy yelp and hurry his step a bit. "You shouldn't be harassing your employees like that."

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "What's he going to do? If he tries to file a report, I'll just fire him. And he can't afford that." He smirked. "I'm sure I can find something useful for him to do after hours, though."

The brunet growled. He knew just what sort of work the man would find for Joey 'after hours.' He'd seen it enough with Gozaboro. He would _not_ let it happen to Joey.

-x-x-x-

Joey wrung his hands nervously as he watched the lights in the mall go out one by one. He knew what was coming. He wasn't stupid. He just wished that he had someone to worry about him at home; that would notice he wasn't there and would wonder and call around and he'd be saved. He didn't want… Well, it didn't matter, did it? Taking a deep breath, he finally raised his hand and knocked timidly on the door. At the soft "come in" he received, he whimpered and opened the door.

He was surprised to find Seto sitting across the desk from Rioshima. He was even more surprised to find Rioshima sweating and looking a little pissed off. The blond didn't know whether he should be frightened or relieved that Seto had his "oh yeah, I just so kicked your ass and I didn't even have to lift a finger" smirk on his face.

"I believe that concludes our business here. I expect him to be paid without delay." Seto stood and turned to walk toward the door.

Joey felt his heart sink with every step the brunet took toward the door. He was so close… so close to being saved. Why did Seto have to leave _now?_ Why was he leaving him here to be hurt? Didn't he care about him at all? Did he really hate him that much? How could he live with himself knowing that he'd left Joey—

"_Wah!_" The blond yelped as he was thrown over the CEO's shoulder and dug his fingers into the thick black trench coat he was wearing. "Kaiba-!"

Seto smirked and continued walking even as the smaller teen began beating on his back and demanding to be put down. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. After all, now you won't have to work overtime."

"I don't care put me down-! Wait, what?" Joey frowned and turned, trying to look at the brunet's face, but his lacey skirt kept getting in his way. "Kaiba, did you get me fired?! I _need_ this job! I have rent to pay and Christmas gifts to buy! I mean—"

"Don't worry, puppy. I've got another job lined up for you." He gave the blond a pat on the butt. "I've got you taken care of."

"Eep! Don't touch me there, ya pervert!" The blond squirmed slightly, though he was unable to help the sense of curiosity he felt. His lower lip began to jut out in a pout. "…So what's this job ya have lined up for me anyway?"

"…Well… Let's see…"

-x-x-x-

"Thank ya for the good work! Happy holidays!"

Seto laced his fingers together and smirked. He knew that this had been a good idea. Then again, he was Seto Kaiba; of course it was a good idea.

His smile turned lecherous as he watched the blond rush after another of his employees, looking worried. "Tanaka-san! Wait! Ya forgot your bonus check!"

The puppy ears and tail had been a nice touch. Especially since he was chasing employees hurrying to get home for the Christmas weekend and his big, expressive eyes were sparkling with worry.

"Thank ya for the good-! _Hey!_"

The pleasure he got out of watching the blond haul off and punch one of the newer (and single) male employees when he decided to feel him up would definitely be classified as sadistic. However, he believed himself completely justified; no one should be touching his puppy's bum except him. He chuckled as the puppy kicked the offender in the shin as well, throwing his bonus check at him.

"Happy freakin' holidays, jerk!"

"Shouldn't you be working?"

Seto frowned as his view was impeded by his little brother. "Hey, I was watching that!"

Mokuba scowled and placed his hands on his hips. "I hope you're paying Joey a lot, making him run around in that stupid dress!"

"Above minimum wage," he agreed, scowling. "Now get out of the way!"

The younger boy rolled his eyes but stepped out of the doorway. "I can't believe you sometimes, Seto. Why don't you just ask him on a date?"

"He wouldn't wear the dress then. I'd have to try to see his ass through his pants. I like the easy access," the brunet replied, tilting his head as Joey went rushing past the door again, trying to stop yet another employee from leaving without his check. "I suppose I could invite him over for Christmas dinner."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. As if he probably doesn't already have plans. Invite him to our lovely Christmas dinner of canned soup and crunchy creampuffs."

"Canned soup and crunchy creampuffs?"

Both Kaibas turned sharply at the incredulous question to find the blond standing in the doorway with the basket he'd been running around with hooked over his arm. He'd been using it to carry candy canes to hand out with the checks. It looked to be empty now.

Seto scowled. "Yes. Canned soup and crunchy creampuffs. Do you have a problem with that?"

Mokuba sighed and shrugged helplessly. "We're hopeless with cooking. Even if it requires thawing, we somehow manage to ruin it."

"That… would explain the 'crunchy creampuffs' part," Joey sighed, shaking his head.

Both boys looked surprised as Seto asked, "You're supposed to thaw creampuffs?"

"Oh my _God!_ Are you serious?!" The blond looked scandalized. "Of _course_ you're s'posed to thaw—Oh for heaven's sake!" He sighed loudly, then scowled at them. "I'm not doin' anything for Christmas, so I'll come over and make sure that ya have a _decent_ Christmas dinner. Do you guys like ham?"

"You mean we'll get _real_ Christmas food?" Mokuba asked hopefully, eyes sparkling.

"Of course." He smiled brightly. "Do ya wanna come with me and buy some food?"

"Sure!" the boy exclaimed, and the excitement he felt was almost tangible.

Seto sighed and stood, having already packed to leave. "I'll come too. I don't want to make you spend your money on food when I should be paying for it anyway."

Joey clapped his hands together happily. "Great! I'll make the best Christmas dinner you've ever had, you'll see!"

"…I believe you," the brunet replied, then blushed as the smaller teen grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the office. "Mutt!"

"Hurry _up!_ We need to get there before all of the good, fresh food is gone!"

Mokuba slammed the office door shut with a grin. He wouldn't mind leaving like this more often.

-x-x-x-

"So… Whatta you guys want for Christmas?" Joey asked, looking at the two Kaibas curiously.

Mokuba smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't mind another batch of that fudge you made for us!"

"Oh, you guys liked it that much?" He looked up at Seto hopefully. "I didn't take ya for the kind of guy who likes sweets."

"I didn't. I'm not. Fudge?" Seto frowned. "I don't remember any fudge."

"Well I just—" The puppy suddenly turned his glare on the raven-haired boy. "You ate it all? That was for both of ya!"

He at least had the grace to look sheepish. "Well, it was really good."

"Fudge hog!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at him, before sighing and looking up at Seto. "Anything _you_ want, Kaiba?"

"Ah… You're making dinner. That's good enough for me."

"Oh, come on!" The blond's bottom lip began to jut out into an adorable little pout. "There must be somethin' I can get ya!"

He was about to open his mouth to tell him no, there was nothing he wanted, when he realized just how good an opportunity it was. If he could get the blond into another dress—this time of his choosing—he would be the happiest man alive. Especially since the smaller teen was all legs and tan skin.

"…I want you to wear a dress on Christmas day," Seto stated finally, and at the stunned expression the puppy gave him, he smirked. "I'll have it ready and waiting for you at the mansion. You have to put it on as soon as you get there and you can't take it off until you leave for home."

"B-but… But Kaiba-!" Joey looked nearly afraid. "Why? There's _gotta_ be somethin' else ya want—"

"All I want is to see you in another dress. Of _my_ choosing," the brunet replied, ruffling his hair playfully. "Because really, that dress does you no justice."

The blond blushed and glared at him. "You perverted jerk!"

-x-x-x-

Joey huffed and crossed his arms, shooting the brunet behind him a glare. "I can't _believe_ ya made me _do_ this!"

"Hmm…" Seto smirked and let his eyes rove down the blond's slim body. "You look good in a dress."

He had to admit the dress was cute. It was an adjustable strapped red mesh mini dress with opaque lining and black woven polka dots. The hems were covered with plush fake fur and barely brushed the top of his thighs, and only just covered his butt. There was a thick black belt with a rhinestone buckle that fastened around his waist and his white stockings again came up to his thighs. They had black ruffles at the top, along with crimson satin bows topped with marabou puffs, and bells dangling from the knots.

Since he was now inside, he didn't need shoes, but Seto had assured him that he'd be wearing the pair of red, four inch baby doll shoes later on. Even _they_ were decorated with black lace and a black bow. To top off his outfit, he had on a red Santa hat with black fur and pompom.

"Ya want me t' cook in this?! I'll get stuff all over it!" he asked sharply, thinking he had found a way out.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, then lifted up a sheer red apron with black lace on it. It also had a bow on it which would rest against his abdomen when he put it on. "I've got that covered, puppy."

"_Oooh!_ You're _impossible!_" Joey wailed, stomping his foot angrily. "I hate you!"

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot? I thought that only happened on TV. …Done by girls."

"Fuck off and die!" the blond exclaimed, snatching the apron out of his hands. "Gimme that!"

Seto smirked and followed him as he stomped into the kitchen, but it immediately faded into a small, genuine smile as the blond stopped inside the kitchen with a gasp. "You'll be able to find everything, right?"

The smaller teen clasped his hands together, eyes sparkling. "I just stepped into my favorite dream…!"

"Ha… You like to cook that much?" the brunet asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Joey spun toward him, eyes wide. "I like cookin' and seein' people eatin' and enjoyin' what I've made! Is that a bad thing?"

"I suppose not." The CEO reached out and brushed the blond's hair out of face. "I don't understand why you need to start cooking at ten in the morning, but you're the chef."

The blond clasped his hands together and smiled. "Right! And after dinner I'll give you and Mokuba your gifts!"

Seto's smile disappeared in favor of a confused frown. "But puppy, this _was_ my gift."

"Oh, no!" Joey exclaimed excitedly, grinning. "I found somethin' on the way home yesterday that just _screamed_ 'I should belong t' Seto Kaiba!' So I bought it! And I got Mokuba another gift too!" He frowned suddenly, placing his hands on his hips. "I told ya that ya paid me way too much yesterday, Kaiba."

"Ha… If I had known you'd get me another gift, I would have given it to you in smaller payments." He paused in thought. He'd been planning on just watching the puppy cook all day, waiting for the moments when he'd bend over and give him a peek at his firm little ass, but it appeared that he'd be leaving the mansion. "I'll send Mokuba down to keep you company; I need to go to… work. Just to check on things, so I don't have to go in directly after Christmas, you know?"

The blond frowned at him. "Ya really hafta work today?"

"Well, I was planning to anyway," the CEO replied, lying through his teeth easily. "Mokuba's just playing his new videogames, so I have enough time to do some things that I'd normally have to work on before the New Year." He turned to leave. "I'll send Mokuba out soon."

"Ah-!" The smaller teen reached out for him, but he was already striding away like he didn't really want to be near him. Sighing, the blond drew his hand to his chest and looked down at his feet, feeling rejected. He looked back up in determination; he had promised Seto and Mokuba the best Christmas dinner ever and he was going to _do_ it!

-x-x-x-

"Wait, so you're saying that Joey bought us more gifts?" Mokuba hissed, glancing around the family room nervously. "I thought he was just wearing the dress and bringing us fudge!"

"I thought that too!" Seto whispered back, peeking over his shoulder to check if the blond was watching them. "I'm going to go out and buy another gift for him and be back before dinner. Keep him busy; he's already ticked off because I told him I'm leaving for work."

The younger boy scowled. "Well that was stupid! Fine! I'll go keep him busy! But the gift you get him better be pretty, expensive, and from both of us!" he demanded, then began toward the kitchen. "Be back soon!"

"I will. Don't worry. Bye." The older Kaiba turned and strode out of the room quickly, already trying to rack his brain for possible gifts the blond in his kitchen would like.

-x-x-x-

"Your brother better get back soon," Joey stated angrily, crossing his arms as his hips jutted to one side. He looked very much like an irate teenage girl. "I worked real hard on this fuckin' dinner! The least he could do was show up on time!"

Mokuba wrung his hands anxiously. "Maybe he just got caught up at work! He does that sometimes. He should be back soon!"

The blond frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should go get him…" He jumped and yelped as this suggestion was met with a smack to his ass. "Yeek!"

"Totally unnecessary, puppy," Seto stated, rubbing the blond's bum as if to apologize for the spank, then continued on to the table. "Looks good."

"Yeah, he's an amazing cook! He let me try some of the food!" his younger brother replied, hopping to follow him.

"…What the _hell,_ Kaiba! Just 'cause I'm in a dress doesn't mean ya get t' molest me!" Joey exclaimed, glaring at him. "You jerk!"

The brunet waved it away absently. "Don't be silly, puppy. You can't molest the willing." He ducked instinctively, even before the blond retaliated, so the plate sent spinning at his head missed by quite a few inches. He grabbed the blond around the waist and yanked him onto his lap. "Sit."

"Eep!" The dress-clad boy blushed and rested his hands against the other teen's chest. "What the hell! I'll sit down in a different chair, thank you!"

"Hmm, I like you here."

The blond's cheeks darkened a shade as he looked away from him. "I don't care! This is embarrassing! I'm wearin' your stupid dress; leave me _some_ dignity!"

Seto scowled. "Dignity is overrated." Nonetheless, he allowed the blond to sit down in the chair next to him rather than on his lap. He swore to himself that he'd get the smaller teen back on his lap soon, though.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. Other than the Kaiba brothers thanking him for the food and commenting on how good it was, they really didn't speak. Joey was too comfortable to try to ruin the silence with any attempt at conversation; it had been so long since he'd had a pleasant Christmas and people to share it with that he didn't want to risk spoiling the amiable atmosphere. He had nearly shied away when Seto had demanded he wear a dress (under the guise of a _gift,_ no less), but he had been desperate to get out of his stingy apartment and into someplace else warm.

Once dinner was finished and the leftovers placed in the refrigerator (he'd made Seto promise to get the chef to put the leftovers in both his and Mokuba's lunches), the blond went to do the dishes, but instead, the brunet had volunteered. Joey was going to protest, but before he could, Mokuba grabbed his hand and dragged him away to show him the new videogames he'd gotten earlier that day. Seto had mumbled that it had been _much_ earlier that day; earlier than even _he_ usually woke up early.

After about a half an hour of waiting for the elder Kaiba to join them in the living room with the gigantic tree and about six unopened gifts, the two younger boys peeked into the kitchen. Joey frowned when he found the brunet standing at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. "Kaiba, if you wanted me to make something else you could have just said so!"

"Hmm?" Seto looked up at him in surprise, then smiled a little and shrugged. "It's just some cocoa. My mother and I used to make it all the time during the winter, so I really couldn't ruin it unless I actually tried. It should be done in a few minutes." He waved the two away. "Shoo. I'll be there in a few minutes and we can exchange gifts."

"Are ya sure ya don't want help?" the blond asked, clasping his hands together in front of him nervously; he felt it necessary to offer his help if he didn't want to appear like a bad guest.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, then started making kissing noises. "Seto and Joey sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes—" He squealed as the blond let out a snarl and chased him out of the kitchen.

"Oi! Ya little brat!"

Seto snorted and poured the cocoa into three large mugs, dropping two rather large marshmallows into each one (he gave Joey an extra one, just because), before grabbing them and going out to the living room. He couldn't help a smile as he found the blond tickling his little brother and demanding submission. "Cocoa's ready." He couldn't help being exasperated as both immediately turned to get their drinks. "You act as if you're starving. I'll have you know that we just had a damn good meal."

"Yeah, so?" Joey retorted, smiling at him, before taking a sip of the drink. He moaned and let his eyes flutter shut. "Oh, that's _so _good…"

The brunet stared at him for a few moments, and his pants began to feel a little uncomfortable, but with the sudden pain from his little brother elbowing him in the shin, he was able to ignore it as he walked over to the tree. "I'm assuming the gifts I've never seen before are from you?"

"Yes!" the puppy exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Open them!"

The CEO rolled his eyes. "Puppy, I'm sure you want to open yours—"

"_Do it now,_" the blond ordered darkly, threatening death with his eyes.

Mokuba, at least, didn't need to be told twice, as he ripped the paper open with great gusto. "Oh, _wow!_" He held up the wall hanging in awe, showing his brother a lovely scene of a Blue Eyes White Dragon in battle behind a very accurate stitching of his older brother. "Seto, it's you!"

"It's very good," Seto answered, reaching out to trail his fingers over the dragon. He glanced at the blond to find him beaming at them happily; he was obviously so glad that they both loved his gift for Mokuba. He hesitated before ripping the paper from his gift and carefully opening the box.

Joey bit his bottom lip anxiously and began fidgeting as the brunet froze, merely staring at the contents of the box. "D-do ya not like it? I still have the receipt, if ya don't, so I can go return it if ya want." He blushed. "I… I guess I got a little ahead of myself when I found it. Maybe I should just—"

"It's beautiful," the CEO stated softly, running his fingers over the black silk material. He fingered the white stitching of his signature Duel Monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, traveling up the side of the kimono. "I've been looking for something like this for years. Where did you find it?"

"Um… I found it in this little antique store when I helped an old lady inside 'cause the wind was pushin' on the door," the blond admitting, blushing a little more. "Do ya really like it?" He felt himself melting as the CEO gave him a sweet smile.

"Yes. I do." Seto perked up slightly and turned, grabbing three gifts from underneath the tree, leaving one remaining. "Here. These are from Mokuba and me."

Joey blushed even more and looked up at him in surprise. "You guys didn't hafta get gifts for me!"

Mokuba smiled brightly. "We wanted to, Joey! And besides, you can't really say we don't have the money to spend on you."

"…Well…" The blond hesitated, then nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Thank you."

"So open them!" Mokuba exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" The puppy decided to open the small box from the younger Kaiba first, and was delighted to find five booster packs inside, along with some very rare cards that he'd been fancying. "Oh, wow! Thanks, Mokuba!" He shot the boy a smile. "I'll rearrange my deck as soon as I get home!"

The younger boy seemed pleased with this, as he smiled like a loon. "You're welcome!"

Joey turned to the gift that the brunet had given him and opened the envelope, wondering what the CEO could possibly tease him with now. His eyes widened. "Ten year-long passes to Kaiba Land!?"

Seto shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I figured that you wouldn't want to go alone, and you didn't want to have to make the rest of the geek squad pay when you didn't, so—"

"Oh, boy, thank you! We've wanted to try out your new pod system for_ever!_" the blond exclaimed, throwing his arms around the CEO's neck. "Thank you, Kaiba!"

"Ah…" The brunet blushed and looked at Mokuba helplessly. "…You're welcome?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes but helped his brother nonetheless. "Open the last one, Joey! It's the best one!"

"How could anything be better than ten tickets t' Kaiba Land and five booster packs?" the blond asked, smiling at him, but began opening his last gift just the same. He blinked in surprise as he found two dragon plushies staring up at him, one with red eyes and one with blue eyes. His surprise turned into a shocked gasp as he saw the necklaces laced around each of the dragon's necks. "Oh!"

Seto shot his brother a "look." "Mokuba, there should be ice-cream in the freezer."

"Ah… Okay," the raven-haired boy replied, knowing full well that his brother was getting rid of him but also wondering _why_ he was being shooed away. He stood, however, and left without argument. He decided he'd pry the reason and results of the situation from his brother later, when their guest was gone.

Joey looked up at the brunet and frowned. "Kaiba, this is too much! I appreciate the booster packs and the one-year passes, and even the plushies, but these necklaces—they just—I can't—"

"I got them thinking of nothing but you," the CEO cut in truthfully, causing the blond to look back down at the two necklaces strung around the dragons' necks.

They were very pretty, he had to admit. The thin, silver chain hanging around the Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie held a small silver pendant shaped into the kanji for "love." The golden chain around the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie held a similar pendant, though it was golden and in the shape of the kanji for "forever." He didn't quite understand why the brunet had gotten those two kanji, however; he was neither loved, nor would he ever be, and even if he was, that person would realize what trash he was and throw him away.

Seto smiled sadly. "There are latches on the kanji, so they can hook together. Un… You can wear one, and you can give the other one to your lover." He tilted his head, smile fading, as the blond's eyes began to fill with tears. "Puppy?"

"I don't _have_ a lover," the smaller teen stated, forcing both necklaces at him. "And I never _will_ have a lover. Every time I start t' get close t' the person I'm datin', they always dump me as soon as they realize what _trash_ I am."

"You're not _trash—_" the CEO began indignantly, but the poor blond rushed on.

"I'm always takin' the worst jobs tryin' t' earn money to pay off my dad's debts, I don't get good grades in school, I get inta fights all the time, I have a criminal record, and I live in one of the shittiest neighborhoods in town! Who would want trash like that, huh?!"

The brunet frowned and cupped the puppy's cheeks, forcing him to make eye-contact with him. "Don't talk like that, puppy. Everything you just listed off—that's superficial. If a person doesn't like you _just_ for those reasons, they never deserved you anyway."

Joey placed his hands over the older teen's larger ones and sniffed, trying to get his emotions under control. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used t' anyone bein' this nice t' me, 'specially on Christmas." He sniffed again and looked down. "People usually just avoid me or pick on me. …Well, except for my friends. But they all have families or lovers to spend their Christmas with."

Seto sighed, then pulled his hands away, gently untangling the necklaces from each other. "Am I to assume that you're giving these back to me?" he asked, holding them up questioningly. When the blond nodded, he unclasped the golden one and reached out to carefully reclasp it around the smaller teen's neck. "You know, it's popular belief that the Red Eyes and the Blue Eyes are mates. The Red Eyes can be counted on for unconditional love, and the Blue Eyes can be counted on for being there for her mate no matter what; forever, if you will." He touched the pendant of the necklace gently where it rested between the blond's collar bones. "Consider this a promise from your Blue Eyes." He smiled. "And I'll wear this necklace and pretend that you love me. We'll call ourselves even then, okay?"

The blond bit his lip, then whimpered and threw his arms around the older teen's neck. "Oh, you romantic _jerk!_"

"Ah… huh?" The brunet found it hard for his brain to function when he had a puppy clinging to him and both complimenting and insulting him at the same time. "What?"

"If ya liked me, ya coulda just said so!" Joey exclaimed, nuzzling his neck. "Do ya know how long I've been in love with ya?! Jerk! Ya shoulda said somethin' earlier!"

He had to admit, he felt cheated. "You mean I could have seen you in a dress much sooner?"

The blond sat back, frowning. "That's all ya care about?"

"Well, it makes it easier to do _this._"

Joey squealed as the brunet grabbed his butt and was pulled into his lap. "Nyeek! You pervert! I bet ya only want me for sex!"

Seto chuckled and leaned his face into the smaller boy's neck. "If I wanted someone just for sex, I'd find someone who didn't argue so much. I want _you_ because you're so feisty. I know you'll be a challenge to get into bed and I know that I'll enjoy all the things I'll have to do to get you there." He placed a few soft kisses on the blond's neck and shoulder. "Like taking you out on dates, showering you with gifts…" He slid his hand to the blond's inner thigh. "…Protecting you from fangirls…"

"Oh my God! I forgot about those!" the puppy exclaimed, paling. He scowled and slapped the brunet's much too friendly hand away. "Stop that!"

"Ow!" The brunet shook his hand out and frowned, rubbing the reddening area softly. "That hurt."

Joey scowled. "Good! It was s'posed to!" He huffed and turned away from him, crossing his arms. "Perverted jerk."

"Hmm." Seto scowled as well, then growled, lunging forward to attack the blond's neck with his teeth and tongue.

"Nyeh-! Kaiba-! Stop it, stop it!" The blond squirmed, whimpering as the CEO seemed to immediately find his weak spots, then melted into his arms, moaning softly. "Perverted… jerk…"

Seto probably would have continued molesting the poor puppy, had it not been for the sudden flash of a camera. He spent most of his night trying to get the stupid picture that had been taken out of the two younger boys' hands, who decided it was fun to play 'keep away from Seto.' This was followed by chasing after his little brother with the intent to kill, after he and Joey had opened the last present and found an assortment of different types of lubricants. He'd given up, however, when the blond had held up the candy cane flavored lube and sauntered upstairs to his room. He was kept too busy the rest of the night to care that his little brother was staying up late playing his new videogames.

-x-x-x-

"So, Joey, how was your Christmas?" Yugi asked innocently, then frowned when his friend immediately blushed. "Are you okay?"

Joey rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Ahaha, ya know, I…"

"Are those hickeys?" The smaller teen gasped. "Did you find a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?!"

"It only just happened!" the blond cried, desperate to keep his friend calm (and, consequently, _not_ screaming to the world that he had hickeys). "I was gona call and tell ya, but… well… I got busy…" He blushed even more. "And… and nothin' really happened! We just kissed a little!"

"So, who is it? Do I know them?" Yugi tilted his head, glad that his friend had finally found someone to take care of him. "Is it Mai?"

Joey glanced away from him, fidgeting with his fingers. "Ah, no… Um, it's a guy, and…"

The boy looked horrified. "You didn't finally take up Sigfried on his offer, did you!?"

"_Sigried?_" Both teens looked up to find Seto scowling at his puppy. "You never told me Sigfried asked you out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was at the end of Battle City and I don't wanna date him!" the blond exclaimed, scowling. "Besides, it's none of your fuckin' bus—"

Seto growled and swooped down to cut the blond off with a kiss, then dropped a picture onto his desk. "I got it." He glanced at Yugi. "…And he's lying when he says all we did was kiss a little."

Disoriented, Joey could only blink at him. "Huh?" When the brunet only smirked and walked to his desk, he frowned. "What the hell?"

"Ah… Joey, why are you wearing a dress?" Yugi asked in confusion, holding up the picture.

"_Ah!_ Do ya want everyone t' see that?!" the blond exclaimed, grabbing the picture and stuffing it into his backpack. He shot Seto a glare. "Jerk!"

"What was he doing to you?" Yugi added as an after thought. "And what were you doing with Kaiba?"

"Ah… Well…" Joey began fidgeting again. "After my job at the mall, he hired me to work at his company handin' out his employees' bonus checks, and since that was my uniform at the mall, he just had me wear that." He blushed a little more. "And then I heard him and Mokuba talking about having canned soup and frozen cream puffs for Christmas dinner, and _I_ wasn't doing anything that day, so I came over and made them a decent dinner. Except, when I asked Kaiba what he wanted for Christmas, he said he wanted to see me in another dress, so I just did that. And… well… we ended up gettin' together that night."

"…So he decided that he needed to give you a hickey to show that you were off-limits?" the smaller teen asked incredulously.

"Erm… Yeah." The blond glanced over at the CEO and squeaked when he saw him smirking at him. "What are _you_ lookin' at, you pervert?!"

Seto shrugged. "I was just listening to your little conversation with Yugi, and I just got to thinking that maybe I should put a few more hickeys on your neck. …While my fangirls are watching."

"Stop it, you pervert!" Joey exclaimed, the blush that had been receding now returning in full color. "I _can_ and _will_ punch you!"

"And that would give me the right to spank you once I got you back to the mansion."

"Um… I don't think the hickey is really necessary," Yugi stated, sinking down in his seat as quite a number of Seto Kaiba Fangirls glared over him at his blond friend.

Joey let out an 'eep' and scrambled to sit in the desk beside his new boyfriend. "Don't let 'em get me!"

Seto chuckled and slid his arm around the blond's shoulder. "Don't worry, puppy. You're much too cute for me to let them hurt you."

"I'll deal with your pervertedness later," the blond hissed, glaring at him, before hiding from the girls' glares by hiding his face in the CEO's shoulder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NOTE: If you read Fuzz Ball, the sequel Mutt will be out before the end of the year!


End file.
